Isadora Wellington-Smythe (Dakotaverse)
She became a member of the Shadow Cabinet, but when team leader Dharma went insane, she fled along with some of her team mates, and formed the new group, Heroes. She has since rejoined the Shadow Cabinet.Justice League of America (Volume 2) #27 | Powers = * : Through concentration, Iota can reduce her physical size to nearly microscopic levels or restore herself to normal human size at will. The source of her shrinking power stems from being exposed to unidentified energies from the subatomic universe called the Inniverse. When Iota reduces in size, she creates a reducing field that temporarily shunts much of her body's normal mass into the atmosphere of the Inniverse. When she returns to her normal height, Iota creates an enlarging field that causes her body to reclaim the mass that was shunted extradimensionally. Typically, Iota shrinks to a height of four inches, which is the most practical size for her during Shadow Cabinet missions. However, she in capable of shrinking to nearly microscopic sizes with ease. Shrinking is effortless for Iota as is reverting to her normal size. There is no limit to how long she can remain at reduced size. If Iota is rendered unconscious while in her reduced state, she remains at that size and does not spontaneously revert to normal size. Iota can also shrink or enlarge inanimate objects within a distance of about six feet from any part of her body. She once shrunk an aircraft carrier to nearly microscopic size without taxing her abilities. Curiously, objects that Iota shrinks turn bright pink, a color they retain upon reverting to normal size. Iota can also shrink living beings like her fellow Shadow Cabinet teammates without them suffering any ill effects. Interestingly, unlike inanimate objects, people that are shrunk by Iota's powers retain their normal coloration upon reverting to normal size. | Abilities = * : Iota is a genius in the field of physics with a particular expertise in subatomic realms like the Inniverse. * : She is also a brilliant inventor. * Iota is an excellent pilot of fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft, * : Isadora is an accomplished thief. | Weaknesses = * : Iota is a bit of a kleptomaniac, using her powers to collect unusual objects - like land rovers, helicopters, jets and even houses. | Equipment = * Micro Items: Iota has an extensive collection of items reduced to nearly microscopic size that she carries in her costume's various pockets. Most of these items were stolen by Iota though others are the result of her own invention. To aid in locating the appropriate item for a given situation, she stores them in a set pattern. Furthermore, her goggles are equipped with microscopic lenses enabling her to clearly see the item she is grabbing. Iota can use her items at either their normal or reduced size depending on the necessities of a mission. Much Iota's collection of items is useful during emergencies or for extended missions in hostile climates. These include a parachute, a fully stocked cottage with utilities, a cellphone, a stretcher with an IV, currency from several countries, scuba gear, and a mobile construction crane. | Transportation = * Jetpack: Iota frequently uses a winged jetpack that enables her to fly. When not in use, the wings of the jetpack fold down and lock into place. * Iota's Jet: For long distance flights, Iota pilots her personal VTOL jet, which is a scaled up version of a Harrier jump jet. The jet's size is due to a passenger section behind the pilot's seat. This section has enough room to comfortably seat the entire Heroes team, including Payback when he is in his monstrous form. (Not surprisingly, Iota's jet served as the primary means of transportation for the Heroes.) Entrance and egress from the passenger section was via a hatch on the left side of the plane that doubles as a boarding ramp when lowered. Despite these differences, Iota's plane appears to have the same flight speed and range of a standard Harrier jet. Other vehicles she has used include a pair of SUVs, a backup jetpack, a ski mobile, a jet ski, a motorcycle, a single-man helicopter, an ambulance, a hovercraft, and even an aircraft carrier. | Weapons = * Micro Weaponry: The rest of Iota's collection are are weapons that can deal with most opponents she may encounter. So far, she has wielded a heavy machine gun, a grenade launcher with concussion grenades, a length of chain, timed explosives, and hand grenades. Among the more exotic armaments she has used are a raygun and melee weapons (a sword, a battleaxe, etc.) charged with an unknown energy enabling them to cut through virtually anything. Iota has even employed such mundane items as a baseball bat, a bowling ball, , a mousetrap and a lion tamer's whip with chair as weapons in battle. | Notes = * The general public believes that Isodora Wellington-Smythe's husband, Albert, was killed in a bizarre accident during a physics experiment, thus legally making her widowed. In fact, Albert was hurled into the otherdimensional Inniverse, where he became the despotic Inner King. Upon learning of her husband's corruption, Isadora promptly separated from him. * Isadora Smythe studied as Rhodes Scholar, Oxford University. * In the past, Iota did not use her power to shrink living organic matter like people, whom she believed would be fatally harmed in the process. However, she recently has been observed shrinking several of her Shadow Cabinet teammates and then restoring them to normal size without them suffering any ill effects. There are two possible explanations for this. The first is that Iota suffered from mental blocks on her shrinking ability triggered when she erroneously thought her husband was killed by the accident that empowered her. After learning that her husband was alive, Iota overcame these blocks in order to tap into the full potential of her powers. The second explanation is that Iota's power was indeed harmful to people, but this side effect was eliminated by Dharma's merger of his universe with New Earth. | Trivia = * Isadora Smythe is also known as Porkchop by her close friends and family. | Recommended = * * | Links = }} Category:Shadow Cabinet members Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Adventurers Category:Inventors Category:Pilots